Spirited Away 2: Return to The Place of to Lovers
by Chihiro-Haku-Forever
Summary: Chihiro is finally back after six years of wishing she's finally back and she's brought her little sister with her will things end well in her and haku's relationship or will someone die in the end? you'll have to read and see...


Spirited Away Return to The Land of The Spirits.

Chapter 1:

Six Long Years

The wind in my hair, the sun on my face it was a dream come true, "haku this is amazing!" i yelled at the dragon i was on *I'm glad you like it because we still have along way to go* after we flew for awhile we finally stopped at Haku's river. I couldn't stop staring at him it was like i was under a spell, he looked around and then at himself

"do i have something on my face?" Haku asked me "no" i answered "oh then what are you staring at?" "oh nothing" *geez that was close* i thought to myself. Haku was the one i loved and like in most of my dreams he started to lean towards me so i leaned towards him. But before we could kiss the most annoying sound ever shatterd through the land, everything started to fade and before i knew it i could see my pillow and then another scream

"CHIHIRO WAKE YOUR LAZY BUT UP!" yelled my little sister. *will she ever not come into my room* i thought. "go away Sammi you ruined my dream again" she looked angry "no mom said to get you up for school so i am" *not another day of Jason and Austin bugging me about who is cutier* i thought "fine i'll get up if you get out!" i yelled at her

"can't i stay please chihiro" she asked "fine you can stay but dont be to annoying kay?" "kay" she sat down on my bed and watched me do my hair "chihiro what was so important about your dream?" i looked at her "you wouldnt anderstand" "yes i would!" "no you wouldnt your only six" sammi gave me a angry look "just because im six doesn't mean i dont know you were probebly dreaming about that Haku boy" i looked at her with a look like ~how did you know~ "hahaha so you were dreamimg about him!"

"shut up small fry!" "do you ever think you'll see him again chihiro?" sammi said with a sad face "i dont know sammi i really hope i do but right now i have no idea" she looked sad then i got a great idea "hey what if i take you to the spirit world gate?" she smiled "really chihiro you mean it?" "yeah i think your old enough now'' "oh my gosh i cant wait can we go now!" "haha no i have to go to school but after i promise" and with that she was gone *she's such a goofball.*

It didnt take long for the school bus to get to me house, and of course there was jason and austin sitting in the sam spot they usually sit in "hey man whos that fine girl over there?" jason sarcasticly asked his brother "i dont know bro but i would like to know" "shut up you two geez can't you leave the poor girl alone?" said my bestfriend Linny "come on chihiro sit with me" she called "coming" i called back. "hey" i said "hiia" she replied "how was your moring?" "same old same old sammi yelling at me to get up." "oh haha guess what day it is..." "um let me guess our six year friendaversary?" i said "yes lol i got you something wanna see?" shae asked "sure" linny reached into her bag and pulled out a box "open it" she said, when i opened it there was a neclace that said 'Haku' i alomst started crying, "thank you so much linny!" "hehe well since you always talk about him i thought why not" she laughed.

when we got to the school i ranstraight into the bathroom and put on my necklace then looked in the mirror "today is going to be a long day."

That day couldn't have gone any slower, class after class felt like forever. But when it was happy, "i'll see you guys tomorrow kay?" i said to my friend "yeah see you tomorrow"  
>Linny yelled back "bye" and with that i left walking hom took awhile but it was better then riding the bus it gave me a chance to think about things, when i got home sammi was waiting at the door "can we go now chihiro?" she asked "no not yet i have to go tell mom... is she upstairs?" "yeah last i saw." i put my bag down and walked up the stairs, i walked through the door of my mom's room and saw her on the floor with a bottle in her hand.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she yelled at me "nothing i just came to tell you im taking sammi..." "your taking sammi good shes a pain in the but anyway" she interupted me "you know what ever since dad died you've become a DRUNK!" she gave a the evil eye "yeh thats right i said it so im gonna take sammi and leave dont ever think i will come back!" "whatever get out of here!" i left and went downstairs and picked sammi up "were we going?" she asked "we are leaving and never coming back." and we left.

It took us about an hour to get to the old train station. But when we got there i remembered every rock and every dent in the road. "Are you ready sammi?" i asked "ready as i'll ever be" she replied, we walked towards the gate and then i smelled food. I ran and ran until i reached a wide open field but in the distance was a amusment park.


End file.
